sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WildgirlN/Excuse me while I rant about Sonic ships
This isn't a post about how much I hate Knuxouge, or anything like that. It's more about the way that fans tend to ship their characters with others. 1. Just because two characters have exactly the same personality, does NOT mean they are a perfect match. For an example, let's take Sonic the Hedgehog (you all know who HE is), and my FC Wildcat the Bumblecat. Personality-wise, Wildcat and Sonic are fairly similar. (Not identical, but similar.) In the world of typical fans, Sonic + Wildcat would be a "perfect relationship", due to their similar personalities. (Let's just ignore the fact that Wildcat's ace/aro for this conversation.) I hate to break it to you, but Sonic + Wildcat wouldn't last very long. "But why? They're so similar!" Exactly. Certain personality traits will conflict with others. For example, Sonic and Wildcat are both very ''independant, headstrong people who don't like to listen to others. If they're going on a date, and Sonic wants to go to the movies, and Wildcat wants to go to a park, which one do they go to? Most likely, they'll just fight about it and the date never happens. The same is true for the opposite; two very mellow people dating. If person A and person B refuse to make a decision and instead press the other one to decide, they'll never decide and the date doesn't happen. What about two people with horrible tempers? If person A blows up, so will person B. Soon there will be fighting and their relationship will fall apart. Case in point; most personality traits are conflicting if both people have them. This is not to say that the two people have to be polar opposites. If you were making a FC to ship with Knuckles, you wouldn't make them a person who hated sitting still and couldn't stand to be on Angel Island for longer than a few minutes. (*cough*IthinkIjustdestroyedSonUckles*cough*) Most likely they'd be fine with sitting still for long periods of time so they could actually spend time with Knux. (Not that Knuckles is really boyfriend material anyway since he's stuck guarding an emerald for like... FOREVER.) '''2. Hobbies are important.' Although people with the exact same personality would almost never get along, two people who date obviously need to have some of the same interests. If person A only likes playing soccer, basketball and fishing, and person B only likes drawing, science and writing, they won't have much to talk about. They won't be able to do stuff together that they both enjoy. And most likely, their relationship will go poof. So, for example, don't ship your FC with Rouge if they can't stand adventure and hunting for gems. Don't ship your FC with Tails if they can't stand science and planes. Find a character with similar interests, or create a FC with those interests. 3. For canon X fanon, please, PLEASE STAY IN CHARACTER--''' Actually, this applies to canon x canon ships too. I have seen WAY too many fanfics with SonAmy or SonAdow or ship here where the characters were totally different from what they should be. (Shadow isn't a romantic fool!) Anyway. If you're gonna ship your FC with a canon character, please at least leave that canon character as he/she is. If they don't share hobbies or compatible personality traits with your character, don't change them to match your FC. Change your FC to match them, if you care that much, or find a different character to ship your FC with. If you can't imagine the canon character doing something that you want them to do, don't change them to work it out. Seriously. It gets real annoying to other fans. '''4. Good relationships don't happen in a day. "She met Sonic, and they fell in love at first sight, and then they became girlfriend and boyfriend that day, and--" No. Frankly, getting into a relationship with somebody the same day you meet them is a bad idea. (Just ask Anna from Frozen.) You know nearly nothing about the person. Seriously, spend some time to get to know them first. And the same should be true for FCs. It would be a ton more realistic if, after said FC and Sonic met, they were casual friends for a few months, talking about general things and getting to know each other, and then slowly found themselves being attracted to each other. Okay, that's all for now. I'll update later if I come up with any more tips. Category:Blog posts